Warzone: Iron Wolf/Attachements
This is a guide for all available weapon attachments for Warzone: Iron Wolf. Optical Attachments *'Reflex Sight:' Adds a precision reflex sight. Reticule can be customized. *'Dual Sight:' Adds a 3.4x magnification with back-up iron sights. *'Hybrid Scope:' Adds two separate magnification scopes optic. Reticule can be customized. *'EOTech Holographic:' Adds a precision EOTech sight. Reticule can be customized. *'ACOG Scope:' Adds an enhanced zoom ACOG Scope. Reticule can be customized. *'Holo Magnifier:' Adds an enhanced holographic magnification scope. Reduces peripheral vision, but increases range and accuracy. *'Thermal 3.4x Sight:' Adds a thermal sight which makes enemies show red against a green background. *'Thermal 7x Scope:' Adds a thermal scope which makes enemies glow white against a dark background. Can be toggled to vice versa. *'Scanner Scope:' An ACOG scope outfitted with millimeter scanning technology to locate hostiles behind cover. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. *'Variable Zoom:' Allows for two different zoom levels. Only available to sniper rifles and compatible with all other sniper optical attachments except ACOG Scope. Barrel Attachments *'Long Barrel:' Increases weapon's maximum range. Incompatible with all other barrel attachments. *'Compensator:' Extendes weapon damage dropoff at long range. Incompatible with all other barrel attachments. *'Silencer:' Reduces range, but keeps red dot off minimap when firing as well as muffling gunshot sound. Incompatible with all other barrel attachments. Magazine Attachments *'Extended Clip:' Increases magazine capacity. *'Select Ammo:' Allows switching between alternate bullet types of buckshot and slug rounds. This attachment is only available to the KSG. *'FMJ Rounds:' Increases bullet piercing damage when shot through objects. *'Dual Mags:' Decreases time for every odd reload. Fire System Attachments *'Select Fire:' Enables a Semi-Automatic burst fire-mode that can be toggled to fully automatic. Only available on Assault Rifles and SMGs. The Mk 14 and Hk 417 retain their respective performcances when set on semi-auto. *'Over-gassed Action: '''Increases weapon's fire rate, however it also increases recoil. Available only for LMGs, SMGs and the USAS-12. Handling Attachments *'Quickdraw Grip: Faster weapon ADS. *'''Collapsed Stock: Allows faster movement when the weapon is aimed. *'Grip:' Increases accuracy and decreases recoil. Other Attachments *'Tactical Knife: '''Faster knifing speed. This attachment is only available for the handguns and TDI Kard. *'Laser Sight:' Improves hipfire. *'Grenade Launcher:' Adds an underbarrel 40mm Grenade launcher that fires HEDP rounds. This attachment is only available to the Assault Rifles. *'Dual Wield: Hipfire two weapons. This attachment is only available to the Handguns and TDI Kard and is incompatible with the Laser Sight and Tactical Knife. *'''Ballistics CPU: Reduces sniper idle sway. Only available to sniper rifles and compatible with all other sniper optical attachments except ACOG Scope. Equipment Lethal *'Grenade: '''A frag grenade that is throwable off surfaces and can be cooked to decrease time until detonation. Grenades tend to roll. *'Semtex: A plastic explosive that is throwable and sticks to a surface. *'''Claymore: A deployable mine that detonated upon being tripped. *'Sarin Gas: '''A grenade that releases the Sarin nerve agent. Invisible gas. *'Throwing Knife: A throwable knife that can be tossed. Direct impacts are lethal and it can be retrieved after use. *'''C4: A throwable C4 charge that can be detonated upon command. Equipment Tactical *'Concussion: '''A grenade that temporarily stuns and slows enemies. *'Flashbang:' A grenade that temporarily stuns and blinds enemies. *'Trophy System: Neutralizes up to three incoming explosives. *'''Electrostatic Grenade: Neutralizes enemy equipment, killstreaks and enemy player's HUD. Enemies and their equipment and killstreaks that were deployed by a player with Hardened will be immune. The player may also be subjected to the effects if thrown too close and not equipped with Hardened. The EMP effects last longer the farther it is thrown. *'Smoke Grenade: '''Casts a smoke screen to temporarily impair vision. *'Devil Laser: A laser device that can turn enemy equipment and ground killstreaks (excluding Juggernauts and Guard Dogs)into friendlies. Also can be used to retrieve out of reach Care Packages and booby trap enemy ones. *'''Tactical Insertion: A beacon at the next respawn point. Unavailable in Free-for-all games. *'Scanner Grenade: '''A grenade that temporarily highlights enemies within a line of sight. *'Blue Flare: 'A flare that can be thrown to cloak yourself for enemies using Scanner Scope, Thermal Scope and certain equipment. Also casts a harsh blue light that acts to illuminate dark areas. Players with Hardened will also be immune to the flare, although they will still be subject to its glare. *'Aegis Field: '''This unique grenade creates a geodesic shield dome that shields players inside from bullets and rockets. Grenades have the potential to bypass the field and the generator itself can be susceptible to attack. The shield will last for about ten seconds.